


Through the multicolored looking glass

by WingWeever



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingWeever/pseuds/WingWeever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero, a police officer, is patrolling an electronic music festival. When he catches sight of a young raver, he cannot help but become captivated, but Duo has more problems than he realizes. Can they help each other survive and explore life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rave Heaven

His body was on fire. His heart pounded fast, beats everywhere, running through his head. His mind was a rush of lights and sounds, his body nothing but a vessel to the feelings, moving as it please to the beats and twills. His heart was ready to burst, pounding so hard he heard it in his head. He weaved in and out, following her voice, though by now he was no longer sure it even was a voice at all, it seemed to take on a musical quality. It echoed into his ears far longer than it took her to say it, “Come on, we have to be on stage”. He followed her to the greatest light, his vision a blur, his mind racing with thoughts of absolutely nothing, the colors the flooded around him was a vast sea, and all he could do was float in the right direction. His whole being was falling into the vastness of the reds and depths of blue. He was flying on a cloud of pleasure he couldn’t get off, and he liked it. His only worry…..was being caught.  
Heero sat on the hot pavement stairs, littered with un-recycled pop cans, water bottles, and spilled beer that overlooked the main stage of the enormous plaza. It was hot, no more than hot, smoldering. The temperature was almost 90 degrees at around midnight, and there were billions of people. Each person was moving, screaming, trying to be louder than the music thumping loud enough to shake the ground for blocks. He saw people of every age, the old hippies who had started this music trend, to the newest members of 15 trying to pretend they were older than they were with fake ID’s attempting to snag some beer. Teens filled the plaza, each with some sort of piercing, tattoo, multicolored outfits, wings, wigs and all dancing to this crazy beat.   
The place was dirty, not just dirty….filthy. The pavement below him burned his backside as he rested his tired feet. beside the sweltering night heat and the litter that covered the ground, the people that flayed themselves across the cement ground in a drug or alcohol induced stupor…and it annoyed him.  
He, of all people, was stuck here. Heero scowled to himself as the music changed to an even louder, more fast paced beat, almost popping his eardrums and knocking him off his seat. He hated this music, these young kids who thought that drugs were there only life, who thought this music was “rad” or “hip”, or whatever the hell they used to say cool. The fact that none of them probably had an I.Q. over 20 didn’t really help the situation either. He let his eyes scan waves of twirling lights, in an ocean of moving teens and young adults. He had been watching the nonstop crowd of them, like a swirling ocean of hormones, raging in a pretty colored storm. The beats changed quickly, from quite to loud, with different feelings being mustered from the crowds. The lights were ready to drive him insane, blinking and flashing across the sky as if they were trying to be seen from space. He knew why everyone enjoyed them so much. Every last kid was blown out of their mind on some drug, and was watching them with the enthusiastic eyes of a chimp staring at the biggest banana he has ever seen in his life.   
The whistles and music were slowly causing him to loose his hearing as a new beat slithered into his ears. This one was whimsical, the lyrics to it seemed upbeat and joyous. He saw the DJ wave to someone, who jumped offstage, and the figure moved into the crowds. He was lithe, swift, and glowing…Literally. He watched as lights stopped moving and the single form emerged from the crowd, his lights moving in a rhythm no one could match. One bright stick swung from a long braid of chestnut hair that dangled and twirled around him, another four in his hands as he twirled them around on long strings. The lights in his hands may have been the one doing the work, but the others seemed to glow just as bright, one dangled around his neck that swung with his quick movements. When his eye trailed lower, he saw a glow stick belt that adorned his hips, separating the white pants and red mesh tank top. At the bottom of the large white pants was a blue star that had a glowing yellow tinge to it.  
The moment lasted forever as he found himself watching the lightshow, unable to pull his eyes away. When the music finally ended he heard a loud roar from the crowd, and the lights begin to fade.  
“That was...”  
“Festive?”  
He jumped, startled, and looked to see his ecstatic partner next to him. Trowa always enjoyed these events. His long brown-auburn hair was slicked forward as usual, and covered one eye. His only visible bright emerald green eye seemed to gleam with anticipation as it stared back at him. The amusement was plane on his partner’s face.   
“Enjoying everything?”  
“No...”  
“Awe? Don’t be such a downer.”  
“I’m not; this music is giving me a headache….”  
“Sure…why don’t we go get something to eat, our shift just ended.”  
Heero took one last look as the young female DJ, nodded at his replacements and switched roles. He couldn’t help but turn his head back toward stage, and caught the DJ, her young mixer boy….and the master glow stick dancer walk of stage and into the cheering crowd.  
*Ten minutes later*  
At the restaurant across the street, Heero and Trowa sat with their food, shoving the greasy French fries into their mouths. Even though Heero detested fast food, or what he loved to call “a heart attack on a bun”, at this moment he was too hungry and exhausted to argue with Trowa’s food choice. He was surrounded by the teens that he had recently seen at the party, talking loudly, raving, drunk out of their mind and high of anything they could probably get their hands on.   
“Were police, shouldn’t we do something?”  
“About what?” Trowa asked through a large bit of burger.  
“About that!”   
Heero pointed to a group of kids raving in front of each other’s eyes, so obviously high that anyone could tell that the next morning they wouldn’t even move from their beds.  
“Aw, its just fun.”  
Heero rolled his eyes; his partner was far too lax.  
A bell dinged on the door as more people walked in, and Heero turned to look, compelled by something he wasn’t quite sure about. It was the braided raver. He, and the others, walked up to the counter. He finally got a good chance to look at the three. They looked no older than 17. The young girl had dark brown hair with blond streaks on her parted bangs, and a lime green top and Black pants. Around her neck was a black gas mask, which he remembered was over her mouth on-stage, which somehow didn’t seem to hinder her singing. She was covered in bracelets and beads. The other boy was platinum blond, his outfit purely white and his wrist was adorned with white wristbands. The boy who was raving kept his eye longest though. His hair was chestnut in color at first glance, but was streaked with auburn highlights. It was long, kept in a braid leading to his knees. His arms were covered in bright colored beads, almost half way up his arms, similar to the Dj’s.   
He heard them laugh a little, as they took their food to a table in the back not surrounded by people, in a far corner. They were watched constantly however, by crowds of people, who randomly walked up for autographs.  
“Stop-eye raping people you old pervert.”  
Heero jumped, startled by the comment.  
“What?”  
Trowa laughed a little.  
“Smooth…real smooth.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You are ogling that poor boy. Go talk to him.”  
“What!? I was not ‘ogling’ anyone, I was simply making sure that punk doesn’t have anything else to put on those burgers.”  
“Your way to tight.”  
“Trowa!”  
“Alright, alright. You really should give people the benefit of the doubt.”  
Heero sat there for a few moments, his eyes linked onto the boy, until his gaze was caught by the young girl and he turned his head. He heard her whisper, and his face turned red.   
“Why don’t you just go ask his name…Geez….its not that hard.”  
“He’s a minor.”  
“Oh cut the crap. What do you care?”  
“Trowa…why did you ever want to be an officer id you don’t care about the rules and regulations?”  
“Perks.”  
“What?”  
“Oh never mind.”  
Heero sighed…Trowa was right, even though he didn’t want to admit it. He wasn’t much younger than he was, for Heero was only 21 himself. Trowa followed example and sighed as well. Trowa stood, and pointed to the exit.  
“We’d better get going before it gets to hard to get out of here.”  
“Yeah”  
Heero looked one last time over his shoulder at the raver, only to see the group watching his departure, and he turned back around and made fast for the door. He and Trowa walked to the car quickly, dodging people and cars.   
The loud music faded from his ears as they made their way out of the big city and the crowds. But one thing that was stuck in his head, accompanying the ringing in his ears, was the picture of the boy and his fluid body. He knew they would meet again.


	2. Liquid Blue

Lights, numerous multicolored lights flashed everywhere before his eyes. Music was loud in his ears, though the words he could not understand. He saw him, the lithe form swaying in front of him, and his heart pounded. Again, he saw the boy smile, the lights reflecting in his eyes. His white, beaded hand reaching out for him, the background fading away.   
“I’m waiting Heero.” He heard him say.  
Heero sat bolt upright in his bed. Not again he thought. This was the third time this week he had dreamed about the raver from the music festival. It had been less than a month since he had seen the youth, and his images bombarded him in every spare moment of his life. His mind was never spared, even at work, where he noticed his performance was slipping (though only a slight amount). He let his body fall back down into the bed with a audible thud.  
He glanced at the clock. The numbers bled into the darkness, 2:42…Saturday morning. It was going to go off in 20 minutes anyway I suppose, it didn’t matter anyway. He rolled himself over and sat up, his sticky body clinging desperately to the sheets. His sigh was the only sound in the room…another day at work.   
He stood, his muscles playing under his olive skin as he stretched languidly and padded across the room into the bathroom. He slowly turned on the showerhead and stepped under the cool water, his mind drifting to other places, other times.   
RRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
He grimaced. Only two people called this early in the morning. 50/50 chance it was someone he could handle talking to, and someone he couldn’t. He slowly stepped out of the shower, turned it off, grabbed a towel and headed to the phone.  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!  
He answered the phone, the grimace on his face nearly audible.  
“Hello, Yuy residence, Heero Yuy speaking. Who’s calling?”  
“Why do you answer like that, no one else lives there.”  
Thank god.  
“You never know who it is.”  
“Yeah well…..it’s me.”  
“Could have been my mother.”  
“Do I sound like your mother?” Heero couldn’t help but laugh.  
“No.”  
“Up for breakfast before we head to work?”  
“Only if you’re treating.”  
“No way, I paid last time, your turn.”  
“Well you offered.”  
“So what?”  
“Fine, fine, just let me finish showering.”  
“Alone? Why?”  
“People do need to bathe…who’s the pervert now.”  
His partner laughed as he hung up the phone.  
He sighed and returned to his shower, though now he did regret the ‘alone’ part. 

Duo sat on the warm seat, his mind racing as lights twirled around him. The small one in his mouth flashing as the ones in front of his face made his heart swirl and his mind melt into place he visited oh so often. Rena’s music blasting in his ears, Quatre leaning against him sleeping. He looked at the closest clock, the red letters unreadable. He poked Quatre and pulled the flashing binky out of his mouth  
“Time’s it?” he seemed to mumble.  
Quatre blinked, looked at the clock and then back again.  
“Almost 3:00 am.”  
“Get Rena…time to get home.”  
He stood, waving away the raver with the glow sticks in his face. He wobbled a little, though to him the entire earth moved beneath him, and laid his hand on Quatre’s shoulder to balance himself. He waved to Rena, who nodded and began her close-up. Her music slowed and she concluded her DJ rave styling and handed it off to some amateur.  
Duo let his mind wander, as he was lead out by two pairs of hands, not that he could walk on his own right now even if he wanted to. He remembered the police officer he saw a few weeks ago, and let a small grin appear on his face before bursting out in laughter.   
Can’t see me now can you Blue can you? Wish you could…  
He sighed, crawled into the backseat of the old Honda and fell asleep. Dreams overwhelming him as his own mind got a hold of him. See you in my sleep.   
Quatre turned to Rena.  
“He’ll be hungry. Let’s go to the usual hang.”  
Rena nodded and turned away from the heart of downtown.

Heero and Trowa sat in small diner, picking at their breakfast.   
“Heero. It’s already dead, you know. You don’t need to mutilate it.”  
Heero looked up.  
“Huh?”  
“What’s on your mind buddy?”  
“It’s nothing.”  
“If it was nothing then you wouldn’t be trying to make scrambled eggs out of your sunny side up ones. So what is it?”  
He looked up at Trowa…He could trust him. Trowa was his only friend, and he knew he would be there for him.   
“It’s that kid. I can’t get him off my mind.”  
Trowa smiled.  
“You got a crush.”  
“I do not!”  
“You do so. Don’t argue with me. I know all about these things. It’s about time you know, you are such a dead weight, you need someone to liven you up.”  
“Fine, whatever. Now you know…but it’s not like I will ever see that kid again anyway!”  
“Don’t speak to soon.” Trowa’s face contorted into the biggest grin his friend may have been able to muster at 3a.m.  
Heero turned to see the three walk in through the door. Heero’s eyes widened.   
The three spotted them instantly, and they whispered something to Duo, who immediately straightened up and looked at him, his eyes saucers even in the bright lights. Duo brushed the invisible dust off himself and walked by himself to a stool on the other side of the diner. The other two joined him at the bar and ordered “the usual” from the server, who nodded at Duo, who seemed lost in thought, and walked away. She returned with enough food to feed five and left again as Duo gorged himself.  
Heero stared at Trowa in disbelief.  
“This isn’t possible.”  
“Isn’t probable. But there are forces at work here my friend, you should thank them.” Trowa smirked.

Duo leaned over to Rena, his face resting on her shoulder as he spoke.  
“Rena….is that really that officer from Tech-fest?”  
“Yeah, so be on your guard, he remembers you. He keeps looking this way, I think he may have caught on.”  
All three stared in Heero’s direction only to see him glancing back in theirs.  
“Don’t worry about him guys,” said Quatre with little worry on his voice, “We’re fine here.”  
Rena laughed, “Yeah, pops won’t let cops get ya’ Duo”  
Duo nodded, smiled, and continued on his eating.

Heero sighed, left money on the table and walked out. Trowa followed close behind, obviously upset.  
“Heero, you met him again. Go say something, don’t just freaking walk away! Obviously it was destiny.”  
“Destiny…You know me better than that. If we were meant to be he would be older and civilized.”  
Trowa scoffed, but said no more. They both climbed into the car as the trio left the diner and walked to their own car.  
Heero sighed, today would be busy, and he could forget this kid in no time.   
7 hours later  
“Hey Heero, we got a call. Supposedly a fight in a house, third time this month. Let’s head out.”  
“Where?”  
“Downtown. Near Heart Plaza…”  
“Great…..any reported injuries?”  
“Mother said her son hit her and locked himself in his room…But officers have been there a few times, and this mom is crazy.”  
“What’s the name?”  
“The mother’s name is Rose La’realdo. Her son has a different name…adopted apparently. It isn’t on file though.”  
“fine…let’s go.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Heero and Trowa, walked across the scruffy lawn, littered with cans and bags. They ascended the broken stairs and knocked on the faded door.  
“Police, we are here about a complaint.”  
“That won’t do any good, listen to them.”  
Heero stopped for a moment to hear muffled yelling and banging.  
They opened the unlocked door and stepped into a trash dump trying to pass as a house. Clothes strewn about everywhere, pop cans were lying on the furniture with open bags of chips. A few useless appliances everywhere, the air filled with the sent of liquor and smoke. They padded upstairs, past the shoes and garbage, into a hallway where he could see an elderly woman beating on a door.  
“You get your skinny little ass out here before I whip it child!”  
“Get lost hag!”  
“What did you say fag, I said get your ass out here!”  
Heero stepped forward and touched the woman’s arm.  
“Ma’am, I’m going to ask you to stop.”  
“Why the hell you stopping me? The fag in there is the one who won’t come out or do as I tell ‘em. He comes home at 3:30 in the fucking morning and then says to leave him be? I don’t think so; he’s my child and will help clean this mess!”  
Trowa stepped forward.  
“Ma’am, why don’t you come sit on the couch with me and tell me everything, let my partner handle your son.”  
She scoffed, but nodded and walked with him down the stairs.  
Heero grimaced but knocked on the door.  
“Go away, just leave me alone.”  
That voice…it’s so familiar.  
“Come on, let’s just talk.”  
The door swung open quickly.  
“You guys never wanna just talk, you always wanna…”  
Heero’s eyes went huge, though he thought he could fit the ocean in the young boy’s eyes, who seemed to jump back slightly.   
There was Duo, his eyes huge, his bare chest rising and falling and his mouth agape, staring at Heero.  
“No way.”  
Heero was struck dumb.  
“Third time’s the charm huh? You know what they say, if you run into a person three times than your destinies are intertwined.”  
Duo smiled, and stepped to the side and motioned Heero in.  
As Heero stepped inside, he noticed the spotless room. Nothing was out of its place or even dusty for that matter. He almost took pity on rumpling the bed sheets as he sat down.  
“Different than the rest of the house huh? I tend to keep my room neat, since it’s the only place I even hang out in this dumb house.”  
“Yeah…” Heero couldn’t help but looking around.  
“Duo.”  
“Huh?” Heero looked back at the youth.  
“Names Duo Maxwell… Your’s?”  
“Heero…Heero Yuy.”  
“So Heero, as you can tell by my room, none of her garbage is mine, so I refuse to clean it. I had a late night with my friends, as you saw this morning at our local diner, so I just needed to chill. It’s summer, I mean come on, it’s June! And it’s Saturday, can’t I have one day?” Heero closed his eyes and rest his hands on his knees.  
“Your mother just seems to want to help.”  
“She isn’t my mother.”  
“Hm?”  
Heero looked up at Duo, who stood in front of him.  
“That hag isn’t my mother…she’s my foster. Mom died when I was born, I don’t remember her. Dad died a few years later.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Duo smiled.  
“Nah, don’t be.”  
“My parents died when I was young too.”  
Duo headed to the computer and shut off the quiet music; though he wasn’t sure, he even realized it was playing.  
“What were you doing out so late anyway?”  
“That’s none of your business.” Duo sneered as his exterior hardened.  
“Just asking.”  
Duo sat down next to Heero on the bed.  
“I’ll be right back,” Heero stood and moved toward the door, “I’m going to check on my partner, it seems to quiet…I’ll be back in a few.”  
Duo nodded and lay down.  
Heero walked out and down the stairs, to see his partner on the couch with an extremely angry and tearful woman. He motioned to Trowa, who whispered something to the woman, and then met him at the stairs.  
“What’s going on with the kid?”  
“You won’t believe this.”  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and seemed to grin.  
“Try me…I’ve heard it all. I love funny stories.”  
Heero looked at Trowa squarely in the eye.  
“Come here.”  
He pulled Trowa closer and whispered,  
“It’s the kid from the diner Trowa.”  
Trowa sighed.  
“You have a terrible taste in humor.” Trowa said and sighed, hoping it was something juicy to sink his teeth into. Trowa had the worst craving for good gossip.  
“Go look.” Heero said monotone.  
“Fine.”  
Trowa walked up the stairs and peaked into the teen’s room. He was sitting on the phone, with his back to them, toward his window, but it was definably him.  
“Damn Heero…that is the luckiest I have ever seen anyone.”  
“I told you, this is unbelievable.”  
“Heero, if you don’t ask him out, I think fate will kill you.”  
“Go back to the lady. There isn’t much more to do.”  
“This lady is seriously wacked, we are going to have to call services.”  
“What? For what?” Heero snapped.  
“they are going to have to take him for a little while.”  
“He needs to get out of here anyway.”  
Trowa shook his head.  
“I can’t believe how horrible some people are, though I am not sure how much better the child care will be.”  
“I don’t think…that would be a good idea.”  
“Why?” Trowa cocked his head, but the wide smile slowly crept back onto his face as a thought rushed into his mind.  
“You should take him in Heero.”  
“What? Are you out of your mind? I am not going to harbor a drug addict minor in my apartment.”  
“Fine.” Trowa shrugged, “Your loss.”  
Heero sighed.  
“Heero, just try it for a little while, I think he likes you anyway.”  
“No.”  
“Fine…Then I will take him in.”  
“What!? You’re an officer taking in a delinquent minor?”  
“No, I am taking in a possible buddy of mine, and boyfriend of you.”  
“Trowa, you are taking this to far”  
“Whatever…I’ve decided.”  
Trowa walked down the stairs. A few moments later Heero heard raised voices.  
Heero walked back into Duo’s room to here the end of a conversation.   
“…No Rena I don’t think….But Rena! No its true…No…No…Fine…See you later…Night Rena.”  
“That DJ I guess, hm?”  
Duo whirled quickly, his body becoming unbalanced and falling off the bed. Heero smiled and helped lift the boy up.  
“How much did you here?”  
“Not enough, why?”  
“No reason, and yeah, it was my friend Rena.”  
Duo looked down as Heero sat next to him.  
“Do you like it here?”  
“Ch,” Duo scoffed, “You couldn’t pay me to like it.”  
Heero sighed. Duo looked down, then back at Heero.  
“Are you married?”  
Heero laughed.  
“No but my mother wishes I were.”  
“Girlfriend?”  
Heero looked at Duo.  
“Most certainly not.”  
“Oh……OH!”  
Heero blushed.  
“No, I didn’t mean…I mean….” He groaned, causing duo to laugh.  
“My partner, Trowa, thinks that you would be better off somewhere else.”  
“That’s obvious…but I can’t legally leave yet. Not for a few months.”  
“Would you want to stay with him?”   
“What?”  
“He has offered to put you up, he has a house on the east-side of town.”   
Heero sighed.  
“Really? He seemed a little odd to me.”  
“He was once a circus performer…what made him leave that to be a police officer, I still don’t know.”  
Duo laughed.  
“As long as he isn’t some creepy psycho who is going to rape me in my sleep.”  
Heero nearly fell over, but laughter echoed in from the doorway.  
“Don’t tempt me.” Trowa whispered.  
Heero shot Trowa a glare, who shot up his hands in defense.  
“I am only joking, chill Yuy.”  
Duo grinned. Heero looked down and sighed.  
“I don’t mind movin’ in with you, if you don’t mind.”  
Trowa nodded and smiled.  
“I don’t mind at all.”  
“How old are you anyway? I mean, you don’t look that old, but you never know. I don’t want to be living with a purvey old man.”  
“25”  
Duo’s eyes went wide, it seemed to be a favored expression today.  
“Really? I only thought you were 20.” He turned to Heero, who expectedly replied,  
“21.”  
“We aren’t that far apart.”  
“No, not really”  
“When’s your birthday?”  
“July 18th, when’s yours.”  
Heero couldn’t help but laugh.  
“That’s so strange, mine is the 19th.”  
“No way.”  
“I’m serious.”  
Trowa smile gleamed with an unnoticed intent.  
“Why don’t you get packed then…?”  
Duo turned back to Trowa and nodded.  
Duo looked frustrated for a second as Trowa left.  
“What is it?”  
“Well…if I’m moving, what about my stuff? What am I going to do?”  
Heero thought for a second.  
“Well, I’m off in a few hours. You can come with me until I get off, and then Trowa and I can come get it all in his car.”  
Duo nodded.  
“You’re mother wont touch it will she?”  
“No my room has a lock.”  
Heero nodded.   
The silence between them thickened.  
“Heero,” Duo finally broke in, “If I’m moving in with him, does that make him my guardian?”  
“No. You’ll be his room-mate, and you can come and go as you please as long as you don’t wake him up. That’s hard though, he practically dies when he sleeps. And he is so lenient you could probably get away with murder…” Heero gave him a quick look,  
“Don’t try though, I’ll be watching.”  
Duo nodded, and Heero almost thought he saw a pang of hurt on duo’s face, but Duo looked up and smiled.


	3. With you, friend

Heero held back Rose, who was screaming after her ‘son’ to come back into the house, as well as giving Heero a few choice smacks to get the point across that ‘they could not do this to her’.  
Finally Heero pushed her back into the house as Duo slide into the back of the car and Trowa started it up.   
“It feels weird being back here…like I did something…”  
“Oh? Did you?” Trowa gave him a look through the rearview mirror only to see him scoff.  
“No.”  
“I was only joking. Don’t worry, the rest of the route is nothing work, we are just heading back to the station to do some paperwork.”  
Suddenly the radio voiced a command.  
“Any cars Downtown, head to the intersection of Michigan and Wyoming. 10-71 at Venus Club.”  
Trowa grabbed the microphone.  
“I’m on it.”  
“What is a 10-71?”  
“Shooting at some bar downtown.”  
“Cool…”  
Trowa laughed.  
“I suppose,” He rolled down his window and yelled “Yuy, hurry up, 10-71 in the area.”  
Heero nodded and ran to the car and jumped in.  
“Where at?”  
“Venus again.”  
“Go figure.”  
“Does this happen often?”  
Heero turned and looked through the grates between the front and back seats.  
“Yeah…once a month or more.”  
Duo leaned forward and placed his fingers through the holes in the grate.  
“Is it dangerous?”  
“No, most likely the shooter isn’t there anymore, we don’t have much time left, so we are just doing a report on it and letting someone else handle it.”  
“Wow…what a work ethic” Duo said sarcastically.  
“Hey, it’s not like we don’t want to catch the guy, but we don’t get paid for overtime, and they are always easy to find anyway.” Trowa Laughed.  
Heero leaned forward again and looked out the window, though not evading the eye of Trowa.  
“Don’t you like your job?”  
Trowa laughed slightly, and Heero just shrugged.  
“I enjoy some of the benefits, but sometimes I miss my old job.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“I was sick of just being a clown; I wanted to actually help people.”  
“Really?”  
Heero only snorted and let his chin rest on his open palm.  
“Doubt it.”  
“That’s mean Heero; you don’t think I want to help people?”  
“Not likely you took the job for that reason.”  
“Yeah well, it really helped me consider it.”  
“Well what was the other reason then?” Asked Duo.  
“Well…It was kinda…ya see.” Trowa’s brow furrowed, and he groaned.  
“You walked into that one genius.” Was all Heero had left to say to him.  
Duo laughed heartily, then leaned back into the seat.  
The rest of the ride was small talk, mostly duo giving Heero and Trowa 100 questions and Trowa answering with his own questions. They talked like old friends, and neither could hear Heero’s heart beating louder than drums, or his pulse quickening at duo being so close. He had never felt this way before. Nothing with logic could stop the feeling, or make sense of it for that matter. This youth was loud, and in his mind he seemed to sing away all the silence, his beaming gaze wiping away darkness in his mind. He was an officer of the Detroit Police force… no one should effect him this way, not like this. No one should be able to do in a few days and with such ease break down the cinderblock and steel walls he created for himself. He was drowning in all that was duo, and yet no one seemed to know how or why. Yet the worst part, unbeknownst to him, was that Duo was drowning next to him.   
Heero let himself glimpse back in the side view mirror occasionally to see the young man sitting there, his voice cascading over him like thousands of waterfalls, cooling his mind, and yet setting his body hurdling into an abyss of confusion. Why was he here? Why did he let him come closer to him, even though he knew so much more about this young man than he wished to, and he knew he would so be unable to stop himself from learning the truth that Trowa wanted to delude himself from seeing. He didn’t see the streets and people pass by the window, nor did he see the crowed flocking by the car until they were mere inches from his window.   
“What is everyone doing here?”  
Duo’s voice seemed innocent enough, but still he couldn’t bring himself to answer, his mind still turning itself inside out to understand his situation.   
“They want to see what’s going on, and attempt to get their fifteen seconds of fame.”   
“Mmm.” Was all Duo muttered back.  
“Duo, stay in the car.” Was all Heero could manage as they parked, and he got out.  
“What? Oh come on…that’s so boring…Trowa?”  
He turned his violet gaze on the green eyed man, who sighed. Trowa never could stand those looks, the ones that made your heart weaken, and you feel great bouts of sympathy…no but Heero could. Duo could not leave the car unless someone opened it from the outside, that is how new police cars were made. Heero did not intend to let the object of his befuddled torture out for even a moment. Yet before he could get to the other side to forcibly drag away his slightly older partner, he saw the door open and an auburn head bob out.   
“You have to stick close to us though. And you can’t talk to anyone unless it is Ok’d by us first, got it?”  
Duo nodded and bounced behind a tired and angry Heero as they meandered through the crowed into the club. The moment they reached the tape, a young officer grabbed Duo by the arm as he attempted to follow the pair into the closed club.  
“Where do you think you’re going kid?” Asked an impatient angry Chinese looking man.   
Heero sighed, turned around and tapped the man on the shoulder, and leaned closer to him.  
“Don’t worry Wufai, he is with us.”  
“What?”  
Duo pulled away and nearly jumped past Heero to stand by Trowa.  
“Don’t worry, he is from a different case, he is shadowing us until the end of our shift, won’t be long after this case anyway.”  
“Actually this case is cut and dry, we already caught the guy... he didn’t run too far. He is inside; we were just waiting for a higher up to come and give the word to take him away.”  
Heero nodded.  
“Then we are finished, I will go tell them that it’s wrapped up and they can haul him off.”  
“Yeah, that would be nice, maybe then I could get this crowed to go down some.”  
Heero turned from the man and headed for Trowa, to whom he relayed the information, and they headed inside. Even though he was much younger than most of the officers he worked with, he still had a higher ranking than most of them, and was considered a ‘favorite’ to everyone in the police force when it came to work. Though the same couldn’t exactly be said about his personality, which seemed cold to most people besides Trowa, who somehow found a tiny crevice under his skin that he could burrow out and find a bit of warmth.   
Heero turned to Duo, who had been trailing farther and farther behind him, too caught up in the flashing lights and sirens, the media and the crowd.   
“Duo, wait at the entrance, we need to do a little work”  
Duo smiled and nodded, and leaned against the wall by the door, watching with a mischievous grin as Heero walked away. Man does he have a nice ass he thought to himself, crossing his arms over his chest and resting his left foot on the wall behind him.   
Trowa was waiting by the shooter, who was being read his rights and lead away into the back on Wufai’s cruiser. Heero talked to a few of police officers and finally realized he wasn’t needed here. They both walked back over to Duo. But Heero let his mind wander a bit as he saw that look in the fey looking boy. His violet eyes sparkled with mystery and playfulness, his body was relaxed….everything about his body was saying “come here and get me”, and that was driving Heero mad.  
Heero gave a quick wave for him to follow them, and they returned to the car, and had a peaceful drive back to the station. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful, Heero and Trowa worked, Duo made calls to his friends and told them about the situation, and all was quiet and slow. Finally after a few hours, the happiest moment in any workers day came, end of the shift.   
Slowly the three of them walked to the parking, apprehension apparent on duo’s young face. Heero walked in one direction as Trowa began walking in another. Duo stopped, watching both of their backs. The sound of one less pair of footsteps caused both of them to stop, they both looked back at Duo, then to each other, when Heero let out a sigh and Trowa couldn’t help but laugh.   
“We are both going to grab your stuff, so it doesn’t what car you want to ride with. Why don’t you ride with Yuy?” Trowa suggested, not able to mask his hidden intent from Heero. Heero glared at him, a slight blush apparent on his cheeks. Duo simply nodded, hiding his eyes from Heero, and walked closer to the stoic man. Trowa waved at them, and threw out a small “see you in a bit” at their retreating forms.  
The walk to the car was silent, each one occasionally glancing at the other, unsure of what to say or even how to say it. Once they got close to the end of the lot, Heero stopped abruptly at a dark blue Chevy volt. Duo looked up and let out a whistle.  
“Nice car.”  
Heero shrugged.  
“It was a gift from my sister.”  
“Dude, these cars must cost like 40 grand, and she gave you one as a gift? She must either really love you, or be loaded.”  
Heero looked at him and cocked his head confusingly, as if contemplating.  
“A little of both.” He finally said.  
Duo looked like a fish for a minute, mouth opening and closing, but then let out a laugh at Heero’s bluntness.  
Both men quickly got out of the heat and into the car, though that wasn’t much better. The leather seats burned their backsides, and while Heero was inclined to take it with silence until the air began to work, Duo was not. Duo quickly rolled down his window and made an exasperated panting noise out the window. Heero couldn’t help but roll his eyes.   
“It has to be a hundred degrees in here!”  
Heero shrugged, forgetting that the chestnut fey couldn’t see him, he grunted in acknowledgment. Duo turned back to him to see him fiddling with the air. After finally getting the settings right, the air began to blast cold and Duo rolled up his window, basking in the chill that shot out at him.   
Heero began driving, and as the ride went on in silence, both with looks of utter despair on their faces, Duo couldn’t keep silent anymore.  
“So do you enjoy being a cop?”  
Startled, but not showing it, Heero glanced at him.  
“I suppose.”  
“Why did you become one anyway?”  
Heero stared at the road in silence. Duo took that as an ‘I don’t want to talk about it’.  
“Okay, so what is your family like?” He asked, trying to switch the subject.  
“My parents are retired senators, and my sister is currently running for state representative.”  
Duo’s eyes bugged.  
“Your sister is Relena Peacecraft?” He practically yelled.  
Heero again shrugged.  
“Wait, wait, wait….why do you have different last names?”  
Heero afforded a glance at him.  
“Sister by marriage. My mother married her father. I kept my last name out of convenience.”   
Duo nodded and leaned back in his seat.  
“So you must all be like, into justice and the government and stuff, right?”  
Heero again, didn’t look at him and didn’t answer. Duo could put two and two together. His family was corrupt politicians, so he spent his life trying to bring people to justice, in hopes of one day seeing them slip up. Time to get off this touchy subject.  
“So…” he said looking out the window “What do you do for fun?”  
Heero looked contemplative for a moment.  
“I like to play chess.”  
Duo looked at him, his expression priceless. His eyebrow was cocked and his entire face read ‘what?’  
“You call that fun? You don’t like to get out? Go to the bar with your friends?”  
Heero sighed. He knew this conversation all too well, seeing as Trowa and him had it at least once a week.  
“Not really.”  
“You do have friends don’t you?”  
Heero sighed.  
“I guess?”  
“You guess you have friends? You either do or don’t, there really isn’t a middle ground there.”  
“I have Trowa.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s all I really need.”  
Duo sighed and leaned back, realizing he was the kind of guy he wasn’t going to get very far in this conversation with.   
“Ok, so what else do you do for fun?”  
Heero sighed….He is being very persistent. I honestly don’t know why Trowa is putting me through this.  
“I like to read, watch some occasional TV.”  
“What do you like to watch?”  
Ugh…I walked into this. He glanced sideways at Duo, who was staring at him expectantly. He sighed audibly.  
“Cop dramas.”  
Duo laughed heartily, his voice filling the car. Heero let himself get lost in the sheer mirth of it, and found him smiling besides himself.   
“I promise I won’t pick on you.”  
“I’d appreciate it…now if only Trowa would do the same.”  
Duo’s laughter finally died down as they rounded Duo’s block. Trowa’s car was already out front, and he was leaning against it waiting for them. Duo waved happily at him, Trowa returned the gesture. As they parked behind Trowa, Heero felt a wave of unease seep from the boy next to him. He looked over and saw the apprehensive look on Duo’s face. He put his hand on Duo’s shoulder, allowing himself to feel the soft skin that wasn’t covered by his tank top.  
“Don’t worry. While what we are doing isn’t exactly to code, it isn’t illegal. You don’t need to worry. We can handle this.”  
“Yeah, but you guys aren’t exactly in uniform, how will anyone know you guys are cops?”  
Heero saw Duo glancing at his attire, and he had to give him a point for that. Though the black slacks and dark green button down shirt didn’t exactly say ‘gang member’ either.  
“I’m pretty sure she will remember us. Besides, we both keep our badges with us.” He said, pulling out said badge and showing it to Duo.  
They both stepped out of the car, though neither of them saw the all-knowing smirk that Trowa was giving them. Heero walked up to Trowa, with a confused look at in his at his friends smile.  
“What?”  
His smirk got wider as he leaned in and whispered something in his ear.  
“I saw what you did there.”  
“Huh?” Heero said, his face matching his words.  
Trowa said nothing else as Duo walked up, not exactly his hay go lucky self.  
“Well, let’s get this over with.” Trowa said finally.


	4. With a little help from my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no lemon in this chapter so no worries. This chapter is just a transition chapter, though I will warn you next chapter is probably going to be significantly darker. Don’t laugh at my stupid comedy because honestly it’s not funny and that’s perfectly fine, I’ve never really been good at writing comedy as you all know. Also as a side note I’m a little stuck for the next couple of chapters, so it might take a little bit longer for me to get it out. If you want to give me some decent advice I would appreciate it, I am stuck on what drug of choice to have Duo addicted to. Also, don’t expect any new chapters within the next month, I’m creating a Durarara fic that I’m still trying to transcribe and that’s taking a while. Okay, so done with this author’s notes, just read it.

Getting Duo’s stuff back was no walk in the park, while he didn’t have much, his foster mother Rose didn’t make it easy. Eventually she gave up and scoffed in the dining room, drinking scotch. After about two hours of fighting with rose (mostly her shouting and Trowa calmly responding and duo and Heero sneakily taking things out) everything was out in the three young men were exhausted.  
Heero and Trowa leaned against Heero’s car, while Duo put the last box in the trunk. Both of them hung their head and sighed. That was definitely not fun, despite duo’s almost chipper attitude; neither of them could catch on. When duo walked back up to them after closing the trunk Trowa smiled and leaned into him, wrapping arms loosely around his shoulder.  
“So my newfound friend, what do you say to the three of us grabbing something to eat now?”  
Duo nodded eagerly, and they both looked to Heero expectantly. Heero sighed.  
“Fine, but it’s your treat Barton. I paid this morning!”  
Trowa surprisingly nodded and pulled the Violet eyed youth toward his car. Duo stole a look over his shoulder at Heero, and their eyes locked. Blushing, duo looked away and continued listening to the rambling Trowa.  
Heero got into his car and waited for Trowa to move before he left, after all, he wasn’t quite sure where they were going. He watched Duo in the car in front of them, looking at Trowa and laughing. What was it about this boy that drew him in? He was loud, young, and was obviously a delinquent. Why, then, did every time he saw that smile did his heart begin to flutter? Why did those Violet eyes bore into his soul? Heero’s grip on the steering will tightened as he watched the two for a moment. Finally, Trowa waved back to him and began to drive away. Heero relaxed and followed.  
The entire car ride Heero couldn’t take his eyes off the car in front of him that held the two of them. Scenarios played in his head of his friend betraying his feelings to duo. He could just picture the look of amusement on duo’s face, and the worry set in. When they finally arrived back at that little diner from this morning, they all stepped out of their cars.  
“You guys like this diner, huh? I come here all the time too; I’m surprised we haven’t seen each other before.” Duo stated thoughtfully. Trowa shrugged.  
“We don’t usually work this shift, so we probably came when you were in school or asleep.”  
Duo made his way into the diner, but before Trowa could follow, Heero grabbed his arm. Trowa turned his head and saw a strange look on his friend’s face.  
“What’s up?”  
“What did you guys talk about?”  
Trowa couldn’t help but laugh, and let his hand rest on Heero’s.  
“Relax man; I didn’t give up your not-so-secret secret...”  
Heero nodded solemnly and let go. They both made their way inside and spotted duo at the counter, chatting up what looks like the cook. Trowa took one side of duo and Heero took the other. Duo looked at both of them a little shocked at first, honestly, forgetting they were there. The cook caught the look quickly and leaned into duo.  
“Yo, these guys giving you a hard time?”  
Duo laughed and leaned back.  
“No way, pops, these guys just saved my life. This one here is Trowa.” He said, wrapping his arm around his neck.  
“He took me from Rose and is going to let me stay with him!”  
The cook, who they now knew as pops, looked at them wearily.  
“You guys are cops right? I remember you. You take care of our little Duo here, understand? He’s a rascal, but he’s a good kid.” He said, waving around his spatula to emphasize his point.  
Trowa laughed and saluted.  
“Sir, yes, sir!”  
Satisfied with his answer the cook smiled and took their orders and began to make it.  
“I see you have someone looking out for you.” Trowa said nonchalantly.  
Duo shrugged.  
“He always looks out for me when I am…” He stopped and looked at them, obviously about to let something slip. “When I’m not feeling good.” He finished.  
Trowa let it slide, but neither of the two of officers missed that pause. Trowa saw Heero about to say something, but Trowa shook his head to stop that argument before it started. Instead he leaned into duo, and with a warm, friendly smile, whispered.  
“You’ll have to tell us about those times when you don’t feel good some time, maybe we could help.”  
In that minute Duo knew he didn’t fool them so he let himself smirk.  
“Yeah? Maybe you think you can cure my gayness too?” He said sarcastically.  
Heero’s eyes nearly fell out of his head and Trowa couldn’t help but burst out laughing. He clapped Duo on the shoulder, gaining a look from pops.  
“Oh, that’s funny! Even if there was a cure for that, I still wouldn’t give it to you.”  
Duo cocked an eyebrow.  
“Besides, I’d be a hypocrite if I tried to cure you, and let myself run free.”  
“Huh?” Duo wasn’t catching on.  
Trowa smirked while Heero was busy hiding his face in his hands. He knew where this was going.  
“Duo, I’m gay too.”  
Duo’s eyes went wide as saucers.  
“Well, geez, don’t look like that. Besides, I’m not the only one in our department.”  
“Trowa…” Heero warned.  
“In fact, I’d say a lot of us are queer in our department. Well I guess great minds think alike right Heero?”  
Duo looked at Heero, who seemed to be trying to will himself out of existence. Trowa leaned over and grabbed his shoulder.  
“In fact, just last month I was trying to convince Yuy hear of getting himself a boyfriend. I mean, come on, it’s been like what? A year since your last one?”  
Heero mumbled something through his hands that no one caught.  
“What?” Trowa asked.  
“A year and seven months.” He repeated.  
“Dude… You need to get laid.”  
This time it was Duo’s turn to blush and hide his face. Trowa smirked at them both… oh this was going to be fun.  
They finished their meals with no more talk of drugs or sex. They all waved goodbye to the cook and walked back out to their cars, again Trowa forcing Duo to ride with him. Heero got into his car and couldn’t help go back to the conversation that they had in the diner. Sure, he didn’t have sex often, he didn’t really need to. It wasn’t like he never did, and it isn’t like it’s been that long since the last time… Trowa of all people should know that. It wasn’t a well hidden secret that Trowa and Heero slept together on occasion. Neither of them felt love, at least not romantic, toward each other. Sometimes they just needed some release. What has it been…? Two months?  
Before he knew it they were at Trowa’s apartment complex. It was in Midtown, so the area wasn’t too bad and you got a decent size place for your money. They gathered up boxes and made their way inside, taking the elevator to the top floor and stepping out into a surprisingly quiet hallway. They walked down to Trowa’s apartment at the end, and Trowa open the door. He and Heero stepped in first, instantly taking the boxes to the spare bedroom. Duo couldn’t help but drop his box at the entrance and began to prance around looking at everything.  
The entire apartment was decorated in fun colors and funky modern pieces. Duo laughed as he stared at a giant gold hand that he wasn’t sure was a seat or an art piece. He looked at the art on the wall; it was all abstract with bold colors and shapes. He took the one piece instantly that was a rainbow of watery looking lines running down the page. He didn’t sense the two men behind him.  
“Like it?”  
Duo jumped and turned to face them. Trowa was beaming; While Heero seemed focused on the artwork behind him.  
“Is that new? I don’t remember that one.” Heero asked, pointing his head in the direction of the painting.  
“Yeah, I got it the other day. It’s by Morris Louis, called Alpha Gamma. It was at the DIA for a while gave it to me at a good price.”  
“It’s really cool. Your apartment so weirdly awesome!”  
Trowa laughed.  
“I’m not sure how to take that, but thanks I guess.”  
“If you ask me, it gets weirder every time I come over.”  
Trowa look to Heero, and shrugged.  
They continued bringing the few boxes of items up and show duo to his room. Trowa sat on the bed while Heero helped duo put away as things.  
“Sorry, this room isn’t that big, but it’s not like you are stuck in here all the time. The house is yours, as long as you tell me before anyone comes over, I’m usually okay with it. Though I do have a thing about privacy, so no one over when I’m not here. If you don’t mind.”  
Duo nodded. Trowa continued,  
“Fridge is open, I always keep it stocked.”  
“With beer.” Added Heero. Trowa laughed heartily.  
“Yeah, will there is food in there too. You are welcome to anything in there.”  
Heero glared at Trowa harshly.  
“Except the beer.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Except beer…” He leaned closer to Duo for emphasis. “We just don’t tell him, okay?”  
Heero sighed and returned to placing Duo’s folded clothes in his drawers.  
Trowa’s phone rang and he got up sharply and walked out, leaving duo and Heero alone. Heero finished with the box of clothes and moved over to duo, who was placing pictures on a table by the window. He leaned down and looked at them a little closer. Most of them were of those other two he was with, but one picture was of a woman holding obviously baby Duo. She was beautiful, and it was clear were duo got his looks. The next one over was a picture of a priest, with a young Duo, who had the biggest smile on his face. Duo turned to see Heero and smiled and reminiscence.  
“You look so happy there.”  
“Yeah well… Those were better times. That is my mom. I never really knew her, because she died when I was young. That his father Maxwell, he took me in after my parents died. That’s why i still have his last name. He was more than a father to me, he was my friend, you know?”  
Duo sighed; this is obviously hard for him.  
“What happened?”  
“Hmm?” Duo turned him again, looking sad. “A couple of years ago, there was a shooting at his church. Most of the sisters and members, along with father Maxwell, were killed. No one went back after that in the church closed.”  
Heero vaguely remembered that shooting. He wasn’t an officer yet, he was just going into the Academy. Heero kneeled next to him and saw duo wipe his eyes quickly. Heero wasn’t really sure what to do.  
Trowa walked into the room and saw them both looking at the photos. He saw enough to know to be quiet until he felt duo was ready. Finally he walked of the doorway and cleared his throat.  
“So… What did I miss?”  
Heero and duo jumped and turned to see Trowa standing over them.  
“Nothing.” Duo said.  
Heero stood up and held his hand out to duo, who took it and stood. Trowa nodded knowingly, but left it.  
Everything was put away, so the three men made their way to the living room. Trowa sat himself in the hand chair and duo couldn’t help but look at him quizzically.  
“What?”  
“That’s a chair? I wasn’t really sure.”  
Trowa smiled.  
“Yup, it’s both a chair and art!”  
Heero on the other hand, made himself comfortable on the couch, which is honestly to red and boxy for his taste. Duo joined Heero on the couch, though he sat on the opposite side.  
“So duo, do you have anyone in your life I need to know about?”  
Duo sighed, a slight blush coming to his face. He let his head fall back on the back of the couch, his hands crossing over his chest.  
“No, not really.”  
“Oh? No boyfriend or anything?”  
Duo snapped his head up.  
“Why, are you interested?”  
Heero couldn’t stop his glare at Trowa, who only laughed.  
“No, not really. Just curious. So, we need to meet those two friends of yours.” He said with a smirk. Duo thought about that for a minute, not thinking much would happen. He shrugged and nodded.  
“Sure, Rena and Quatre are cool.”  
“Rena… That’s the DJ, right? She was pretty good! I remember her from the festival.”  
Duo nodded, even though a lot of that night was a blur.  
“Yeah, her stage name is DJ pink haze.”  
“Pink haze?”  
“Don’t ask, I don’t even know. It’s just with a call her.”  
“So, Quatre is the blond one right?”  
Duo nodded. Heero knew that look in his friend’s eyes, but he let it go.  
“What are they up to tomorrow? Both Heero and I are off, we could all get together. Maybe have a barbecue.”  
Heero hated that word, he knew what Trowa intended.  
“I’m not cooking.” Said Heero.  
“Oh come on! You don’t get to the barbecue often, and it’s so tasty!”  
Heero sighed.  
“Besides, duo hasn’t gotten to taste the wonders of your cooking!”  
Heero looked over at duo, who took Trowa’s queue pout. These two were going to be the end of him.  
“Fine.” He grumbled.  
They both cheered a little, and Heero let a small smile grace his lips. At least he had one set of social get skills at his advantage.  
The rest of the night went by quickly, with Trowa and Duo asking questions and Heero simply listening. Every once in a while duo and Heero would share a glance that it lit a fire in them, but they would quickly return to the conversation.  
When Heero finally left and duo and Trowa went to bed, Heero found himself on the other side of Trowa’s front door, head in his hands, unable to get those beautiful eyes and lyrical laugh out of his mind. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
